Dezarus Kyroslav
Summary Dezarus Kyroslav (Born Abdul Sayaam) was born around 1193 into a wealthy family in Alexandria, Tulunid Empire. His father Mehmed Abdalla was the Beylerbey (Duke) of Dezzaria and his Mother Yusha Tulunid was the daughter of the Tulunid Sultan. He was the founder of the modern nation of Dezarussiya and credited as being a saint in the Orthodox Church as he managed to convert most of Eastern Europe and Scandinavia into Orthodox. Birth, Early Life and Capture On a humid June day, God sent an angel down to inform Yusha Tulunid that she had been impregnated by the almighty God and was to have the honor of birthing God's son. When his mother Yusha had been betrothed to Mehmed, before they came together and consummated their union of marriage she was found to be with child by the Holy Slavic Spirit. And Mehmed her husband, being a righteous man and not wanting to disgrace her, planned to send her away secretly and quietly divorce her. But after he had considered this, an angel of the Lord appeared to him in a dream and said, “Mehmed son of Ahmen, do not be afraid to take Yusha home as your wife, because what is conceived in her is from the Holy Slavic Spirit. She will give birth to a son, and you are to raise him as your own. When Mehmed woke up, he did what the angel of the Lord had commanded him and took Yusha home as his wife. But he did not consummate their marriage until she gave birth to a son. And he gave him the name Abdul. On the eve of Abdul's birth the songbirds began to sing. They rang a melody that was sweet as to bring a senile elder to tears and continued to sing for another fortnight as they themselves were aware that the Lord's son had been birthed. Dezarus had three siblings; two sisters and one younger brother who later became the Beylerbey of Dezzaria. At age 13 Dezarus joined the Tulunid Army as instructed by his father going through rigorous training. By 1210 when he was 17 another war broke out between the Tulunid Empire and the Byzantine Empire in which Dezarus participated in. However this was short lived he was caught by a band of French Mercenaries know as La Violeur Cavalerie, lead by Grantaire Eglise. Though Eglise's men originally intended to execute what appeared to be another narcissistic nobleman who was oblivious to the reality of the world, Grantaire intervened, for where his men saw arroagance and cowardice, Grantaire saw potential. They sold Dezarus to the Byzantines in Damascus and he was held for ransom. Although his father did pay the hefty fee he was not released as Emperor Basil Macedon III of Byzantium regarded him as "Muslim swine" sending him to Adrianople to be imprisoned and tortured. On the Run While on the way from Constantinople to Adrianople, the carriage in which Dezarus was in had been ambushed by Bulgar Raiders. Dezarus was let go and he made his way north passing though Bulgaria making his way into what is now modern day Deznah, Romania. It is said that while bathing in the what is now called "Deznah River" Dezarus got a vision from the messenger angel Gabriel who told him that he was the holy protector of Rus and demanded that he convert to Orthodox Christianity. He did as the angel said and renamed himself to Dezarus after the protector angel "Deza" and the lands of "Rus" hence meaning Protector of Rus. He also adopted a new last name Kievoslav after the great Slavic city of Kiev.us Rise to Power Dezarus soon became a preacher influencing many Slavs who under him converted to the Orthodox Faith, he eventually gained thousands of followers in the now state of Moldova in which he used to rebel against the Khazar Horde. His rebellion won him many fame among the Orthodox Rulers such as the Byzantine Emperor Basil Macedon III, Viktor Belojevic of The Balkan League, and Jeno II Belojevic of Hungary. The three rulers allied with Dezarus Kievoslav and regarded him as a prophet supplying with with money and military to convert the Eastern Tribes before the Catholics got to them. Establishing a Kingdom However also Dezarus Kievoslav was already technically a ruler of Moldova after the annexation of Lublin from Poland in 1218 caused from a short holy war, Dezarus decided to found a new city that would be the new capital. He regarded it as the "Capital of Eastern Europe", It was crudely named Dezarus. After this he established the new kingdom of Dezarussiya in honor of himself and proceeded to purge Poles out of the land he had conquered. From here Dezarus Kievoslav would operate for the rest of his life. Holy War and Conversions After establishing the Kingdom of Dezarussiya and creating a balanced nation, Dezarus Kievoslav decided to march towards Kiev in 1220 to push the Khazar's out. This war would last 4 years resulting in Dezarussian Victory and the fall back of the Khazar Tribes. Dezarus claimed that it was the power of god that brought him the victory over the Khazars which led many Eastern Slavs to adopt the Orthodox Faith. After this Dezarus changed the name of his Dynasty to Kyroslav as he believed people would become confused thinking he was the King of Kiev but it was also a prestigious last name as Kyro means Lord/King therefore making him the Lord/King of the Slavs as well as being the Protector of Rus. Dezarus also fought in many other holy wars such as the one with the Rurikid Novgorod eventually forcing the Rurikids into exile and bringing forth a new royal family that believed in the "true faith". After the fall of Novgorod the stronghold of pagan religions in Europe many rulers switched to Orthodox Christianity in fear of being exiled or executed which had included all of Scandinavia by 1259 besides Denmark who was Catholic and most of Eastern Europe besides a few large tribes that by then posed no threat. Later Life and Death Dezarus Kievoslav married Milka Asen a Bulgarian Duchess in the Balkan League in 1226 and had three children two of them being boys and one daughter. By 1258 Dezarus's health started to decline though he lived until 1266 where it is said he died while playing chess with the Count of Belz resulting from a stroke.